It started with a hug
by Anothershadeofblack
Summary: I'm new at this so I hope I did ok because this is only chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had just seen his godfather die at the hands of his cousin Bellatrix. He left Dumbledores office and went to the common room. He had nothing to say to anybody anymore. He wanted Sirius back. All of a sudden his former teammate Angelina came up and asked I be was ok?  
"No I'm not ok! Sirius is gone! He was my only family."  
Angelina hugged him. "I'm sorry harry, I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No." Harry said quickly wanting to be alone  
He looked into her eyes and realized how beautiful her brown eyes were.  
She went to get up but he didn't let go of her small waist.  
"Harry?" Angelina said curiously.  
"You have beautiful eyes Angelina." Harry told her.  
She blushed badly and said "thank you."  
He caressed her face and she blushed even more. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face to his where he kissed her silky lips. It was just a peck but even so they both loved it.  
"May I come see you this summer?" Harry asked.  
"Of course." She said smiling widely  
They kisses one more time and went to bed. Even though Sirius was dead he was smiling at the events that just happened.

The last of the school year went by quickly without anything out of the ordinary. On the hogwarts express he sat away from Ron and Hermione because he was so stressed about Voldemort.  
The door opened up and Angelina walked in.  
"Harry how come your all alone?" She asked.  
"I have alot on my mind." He told her.  
"Can I help this time?" She asked  
An idea popped into his head and he decided to do it.  
"Yes you can." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.  
She understood and sat back against the seat as he came toward her. Harry attacked her lips and kissed her deeply. Their mouths opened and their tongues wrestled for control. She submitted and let him have his way. They made out for over an hour. He tried to touch her D cup breasts when she told him no.  
"Harry I like you but slow down." She said quietly.  
"That's fine Angie ." Harry said as he kisses her again.  
They kissed more and got ready for the train to dock at the station. They said a quick goodbye and kisses a final time before parting ways.

He sent letters to Angelina everyday and she always responded right away. They were planning for him to visit once she moved into her new place. Weeks passed and finally she was all moved in and told him to get to her place the next day. He used his invisibility cloak and his firebolt to get there fast. He knocked on the door and she opened it in wearing her robe. "Harry! Come in!" She said with a huge smile. He sat down and she stood in front of him.  
"Harry I would like to show you something." She said huskily.  
"Alright." He said nervously.  
She dropped her robe to reveal herself in just a small black bra and a thin matching thong. Her stomach was flat with muscles along it. And her ass was slightly larger most girls but it looked absolutely perfect. Harry just stared in amazement.  
"Angie, you look... Wow." He said stuttering.  
She strattled his lap. "Why thank you." She said.  
He was a virgin and so was she. She was just as nervous as he was but she hid it well.  
They started kissing and she slowly slid his shirt off. She ran her hands along his stomach. Suddenly she felt his bulge getting alot bigger.  
"Somebody's getting excited." She said jokingly  
"That's your fault." He said happily.  
They kissed more and his hands roamed more of her silky skin. He felt her back, her stomach, her upper chest. She hadn't given him permission to go to the 'off limits zone' yet. Night was coming fast and they just kissed and cuddled more.  
"Harry?" Angelina said nervously.  
"Yes?" He said back.  
"It is kinda late, maybe it would be easier if you stayed here for the night." She said  
He smiled and quickly said "I would love to."  
She slipped into a sexy pink nighty and invited Harry to get into her bed. He held her tightly and closed his eyes.

This is my first try at writing. This is only chapter one. If anybody out there wants me to continue this just let me know. If I continue it will get alot more smutty


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke happily holding Angelina in his arms. He loved this and hoped he could hold her forever. He had cuddled with Cho in the past but it was never like this. It felt right

Angelina turned toward him and continued snoring. He wondered if she was dreaming about anything.

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiles at the wizard before her

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning." He happily replied

They said nothing for a few minutes. They just looked at each other, taking in every detail of each other.

Slowly she rose out of bed and went into the bathroom leaving him lying in her bed.  
He didn't know how things were going so well. Nothing had ever gone well for him. All he knew is he was falling for this young beautiful witch.  
She came out looking more beautiful than ever.  
Harry knew he had to go soon before the Dursleys realized he was missing.  
He gave Angelina a parting kiss and flew back to privet drive.  
He arrived back at Privet Drive to find His friend Dobby the house elf sitting there.

"Dobby! What are you doing here!" Harry yelled.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter. He must watch out for Harry Potter. He has heard of a plot to capture you." He squeaked.

"Where did you hear this Dobby?" He asked skeptically.

"He was listening in on a conversation Miss Johnson was having." Dobby told him.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Dobby is sorry but Dobby is right. She plans to turn you over to You Know Who to get rich." He croaked quickly

Harry couldn't believe this. She was just using him to make herself rich. He was falling in love with her and she betrayed him.

He took Dobby to the Ministry of Magic and had him tell them everything. The ministry immediately took action and arrested Angelina.

"Harry! No! It's a lie! I swear!" She screamed as she was dragged into the interrogation room.

He wished she was being truthful but they found evidence against her. He watched through the glass as she confessed to Mad Eye Moody's methods of interrogation. In the aftermath if everything Harry sat down at the fountain in the Ministry of Magic and nearly cried. He was just being used. After over a month of corresponding all the time, she was using him. He didnt know what to do when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry? Are you ok?" The voice said.

Harry turned around and saw his ex girlfriend Cho Chang. His heart sank. This is the last thing he needed today.

"I'm fine Cho." He said softly

"Doesn't look that way. Harry you can tell me." She said concerned.

In an effort to make her leave he quickly told the story of what had transpired with Angelina.

"Wow, harry I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." She said sadly.

She consoled the upset Harry when he asked "what are you doing here anyways?"

"My mom works here. I wanted to see her and tell her about me and Michael breaking up."she said quietly

"What happened?" He asked?

"He punched me." She said with a tremble in her voice.

"Shall I kill him?" Harry asked seriously.

"No. My moms gonna do that already." She said with a giggle. "Well I hope I see you at school Harry." She waved and started away

Harry watched her lovely ass as she walked . He remembered when they had kissed the year before. Watching her he started remembering the feelings he had for her for almost 3 years.

He made his way slowly back to privet drive, thinking of what happened with Angelina and how beautiful Cho looked. Maybe breaking up with her was a mistake...


	3. Chapter 3

The summer went by with little eventfulness. Dumbledore picked harry up from the Dursleys. Dumbledores hand was black like it had been burned in a fire. He took him to the house of Horace Slughorn where they persuaded him to come back to teach at hogwarts.

They apparated to the burrow where Dumbledore said "this year you shall be taking special classes with me."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"You shall see." Dumbledore said and with that he apparated leaving Harry at the burrow.

Harry spent the rest of his summer at the burrow where he spent most if his time with Ron.

Nobody could believe what Angelina had done and they all praised Dobby for saving Harry's life.

At night he could hear Hermione sneaking over to have sex with Ron. Through all of her " OH GOD YES!" and "FUCK ME HARDER!'s" he though of Cho.

Before long their O.W.L.s arrived and they were assigned their new classes. A trip to Diagon Alley was inevitable. They set a day and went.

While visiting Fred and George's new store Harry saw Malfoy heading toward Knockturn Alley. He heard some sort of plot Malfoy was hatching but he couldn't prove it because there were no specifics. He decided to let it go for now.

Upon his return to Diagon Alley he passed Cho who smiled and waved. He felt his stomach swallow itself as he saw her. He felt as if his feeling for her intensified with every second he saw her.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Harry decided to follow. He sat down at the bar next to her.

"Hi cho." He said with a nervous smile.

"Hi Harry." She said back

They conversed over the next few minutes until it was time for her to go. As she was leaving she gave Harry a warm tight hug which made his heart jump as be smelled her vanilla smelling hair.

Harry went back to the burrow to enjoy his summer.

One night Ron was once again fucking Hermione when Harry's scar split open with pain.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Voldemorts hand in front of him as he killed some muggles. He turned around and saw Bellatrix. Anger boiled in Harry when Voldemorts jaw opened up and hissed "It's time to please your master Bellatrix.

"Yes master." She said gently

Bellatrix walked up to Voldemort and got on her knees. She opened up his robes and started licking the head of his cock. She started bobbing up and down sucking his erect cock.

As Voldemorts anger eased; Harry's connection to his mind slowly eased and Harry returned to his own mind.

He gasped as he opened his eyes to see himself back at the burrow. He tried to relax but seeing what Bellatrix did had made the bulge in his pants grow. He looked around and saw Hermione had fallen asleep instead of going home like always. He was so turned on by what he had seen in Voldemorts mind that his instincts completely took over and bypassed his better judgement.

He picked up his wand and walked over to them. They were fast asleep. Harry pointed his wand at both of them and cast sleeping spells, then he cast soundproofing spells on Ron's room. He pushed Ron out of bed and onto the floor. He landed with a 'thunk' noise.

Harry looked at Hermione and got even more excited. He removed the blanket covering her to reveal she was already naked. Harry stared at her Ds and decided to give them a squeeze. As he did so Hermione sighed in a happy way. Harry froze for a second and when she didn't wake up he continued. He ran his hands along her big red nipples and then down her smooth stomach. He caressed her hairless pussy and found she was already wet. Harry positioned himself outside her pussy and started pushing inside her. Once he was all the way in he groaned. It was the first time he'd had sex and it felt amazing. Hermione was still very tight even though she'd had sex before. Harry decided to start thrusting In and out of her dripping pussy. Hermiones breathing quickened and she starting moaning pretty loudly. He knew he couldn't last long and he wasn't using a condom. In his mind he yelled " FUCK IT!" And continued to ram her pussy. He groaned loudly as be came inside her.

As soon as he calmed down he was filled with regret. He didn't know what came over him. He lied down in his bed and fell asleep imagining he had just fucked Cho. Little did Harry know in 9 months he would become a father.


End file.
